Dreams and Tears
by Alice Night2
Summary: So This Is A Random Story I've Been Working On And It's Oz x Alice and Gil x Break So Instead Of Me Going On And On All I'm Saying Is Please Read And Hope You Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Hello Everyone

I'd Like To Say That This Story Is My Best According To My Friends And I'm Actually A Little Proud Of This One I Worked The Hardest On And So I'd Really Like To Know If I Can Make It Better So Please Review And Thanks For Reading

Chapter 1

Alice's pants, echoed around in his ears. The two rounded around a corner into another alley.

"What now Oz? They won't find us here" Alice fought for breath after running through the entire marketplace.

"What about Break"

"What, the stupid Patriot? No, there's no cupboards" Oz chuckled inwardly despite the danger going on outside.

"How about Sharon-Chan?"

"Didn't she say she was staying at home? And anyway she would need to know where we were to follow us with Eques right?"

"Hai Alice-sama you're absolutely right!" Oz smiled. He was really proud knowing that Alice was getting smarter every day. Alice blushed. Oz rarely called her "sama".

"A-arigato gozain mashta" she stuttered.

"Okay, we need to find the alley where I found Phillipe" Oz reviewed.

"Where's that?" Alice asked. Of course! How could he be so stupid, she wasn't there when he'd met Phillipe.

"Umm… it's the place where we first started looking for Gil's hat…" Oz remembered. It felt like so long ago, he wished he could go back to that way. Killing illegal contractors, working for Pandora when they didn't even know he existed. And most of all, where he could live with Alice without knowing the real truth behind her memories. They could've even had the 'happily ever after' the Sharon-Chan teaches Alice about.

"Oz… hello? OZ! Snap out of it!" Alice looked at him with concern in her eyes. No other chain would ever worry about their contractor the way Alice did. Everything about her was bright. Like a sun, but of course, one he could never touch. He realized he'd used that analogy so many times, but nothing else seemed to fit her so perfectly. Oz smiled once again with one of those huge fake smiles that he pulled out of his bag of emotions.

"Oz I can tell that's fake" Alice's eyes narrowed as if examining him. He knew that it was pointless to try and fool Alice but he knew that if he tried, it would keep Alice happy knowing that he was just trying to protect her, like he always did.

"Let's just go, the sooner we get it over with, the sooner we get it over with. Also less pain, it's easier that way…" oz felt the smile slip from his mouth. The young couple navigated their way to the small alleyway awaiting their destiny…


	2. Chapter 2

Hello

Thanks For Reading

I Really Like Your Reviews And I Want To Thank You For Putting Up With My Annoying Ways Oh Yeah Just One Thing

READ CHPATER 1 FIRST!

Dreams and Tears

Well Thanks Again

Chapter 2

Gil was searching everywhere for his beloved lost master. The silver-haired man next to him was usually cheery, and couldn't care less about anyone except himself, and possibly Sharon-Chan. Except now he was serious; his expression was frightening with his one red eye glowing in the setting sun. Gil knew that if it turned night, it would be nearly impossible to find Oz. his right hand was on the gun that rested in his back pocket while his other hand pushed the people out of his way. He ignored the mutinous glares and yells, all the he cared about was Oz. how could he do such a thing to Gil? He knew Oz loved Alice, but couldn't Oz see that he loved him too? He spent a good ten years trying to find let alone get back his master, but dies he chose to ignore it? Was he not good enough?

No, he would never be good enough for Oz. Gil was just a servant to his used to be "bochan". He knew it when Oz met Jack and confessed his true feelings for Alice to Jack in Cheshire's lair. Not only did he confess to Jack, but to Sharon-chan, and Gil himself. To Oz, Alice was his light, his "sun" as he phrased it. But Gil was only a shadow of his great master.

"Can sense them over there" Break, the red eyed man, pointed his cane (or sword depending on how things go) to the left. It was the alleyway where they all fought the grim.

"OZ!" Gil shouted. The blonde figure at the entrance turned for a moment, but turned sharply back, the direction which was away from Gil. He just kept running.

"You go and get you master" said break "I'll be here waiting to see the conclusion, you are the only one who must see him through. Whether the way you want, or the way he wants" Break leaned against a brick building taking out a lollipop from inside his hat.

"Wait, aren't you coming?"

"Aww little Gil-kun want me to be with you?" break grinned happily while Gilbert flushed a deep a deep red.

"Gil, remember what you said to me while you saved me from the Baskervilles? Could you please be my left eye again, for me?"

"Of course" Gil replied steadily, it was the first time that Gil finally was the true side of Break, the one that wasn't part of his "couldn't give a damn" charade. Break flashed a smile which showed his true happiness. Gil noticed that he hadn't smiled in so long that he was afraid that break forgot how to smile.

"Then go save you master before he hurts himself" Break ordered while licking his lollipop. Gil spun around turning to the alley where he last spotted Oz.

While Gil made his way through the damp alley, he heard echoes of Oz's voice.

"…ready…" came the sound of Oz's voice. Gil stopped dead. Ready for what?

"…are…could… wait…later…" that was all he could make out, but he immediately knew the voice to be Leo's. He couldn't lose Oz, not again!

Unfreezing, Gil sprinted around the corner finding Alice clinging to Oz's arm. Oz was also stroking her hair delicately while he talked to Leo. It wasn't until Alice sprang up that Gil noticed she was crying.

"…Oz…" Gil murmured.

"Now!" Oz ordered, his voice contained a little panic. A dark purple, blue, blackish looking hole appeared along with Leo's chain Jaberwalk.

"OZ! don't do it!" Gil's voice cracked.

Alice and Oz walked up to the hold. Alice waited for Oz, holding his hand tightly. Oz turned a bit to face Gil.

"Don't worry I'll be back!" Oz said cheerfully flashing one of his cute smiles.

"NOOOOO!" but it was too late, Oz had already left. Gil crumbled to the ground while he watched the fading blonde being engulfed by darkness…


	3. Chapter 3

Hey Again People I'd Just Like To Say That I Loved All Of Your Reviews Well Okay Review And Again

READ CHAPTER 1 FIRST!

Dreams and Tears

Thanks

Chapter 3

Break waited impatiently as the man with black hair and golden eyes ran off to the dark alley. While he waited, he devoured about sixteen lollipops until he heard a shattered cry coming from Gil's voice. Break, unable to just stand there anymore, dashed to the place where Gil had vanished. Navigating was easy despite his blindness. When Break entered the dark corridor, he could hear the echoes of Gil' – No, his friend's broken cry that would surely haunt him in his dreams. When ye finally found Gil, he sensed that Gil was lying on the floor looking destroyed. For the first time since Gil was little, Break sensed that he was crying. Sharon-chan had talked to him about it being okay for him to cry, but Gil had refused and said that he wouldn't cry until his master had finally shed a tear. Kneeling down, Break gently sat him up.

"Gil, it'll be okay. Just let it out" Break hugged him. Gil was quite surprised but he didn't care. Break glanced at him with sympathy, but without really seeing. But Break himself had lost his masters. Not only once, but twice too. Just like him.

"I thought I could protect him properly this time. I said I would never lose him again… But they were all lies. I kept on telling myself lies that I could protect him, that I would never fail. But… I… Did…" Gil's ragged voice sounded in his ear.

"No. You didn't. No matter what you do, you can't change the future whether it's etched in stone or not. If it's his decision then let him be. What did Oz say to you?" Break asked quietly. His strong support was welcomed by Gil.

"He said… 'don't worry, it'll be back'"

"Then Oz will. If I know his then he'll go down fighting, and he'll pull down his enemies with him. So don't worry"

"Yes I'm being silly aren't I?" Gil gathered his conscience and followed Break who lead the way out of the twisted past. Even though Gil could walk let alone stand which Break thought was quite an accomplishment. Break, once again reviewed his tragedies. The will of the Abyss had granted his wish, but death already sworn them gone.

Gil stayed back in the shadows, not wanting anyone to see him like this and the only time he came into the light was because of Oz. Now that Oz was gone.

Gil stayed back in the shadows, not wanting anyone to see him like this and the only time he came into the light was because of Oz. Now that Oz was gone, he'd be a shadow. Again.

"C'mon Gil-kun! Clean yourself up and let's go home together!" Break said brightly. Gil looked at Break skeptically, thinking that he must have a secret plan or something. But nonetheless he came out in the setting sun to walk by Break's side. Break did have things on his mind but none of them involved hurting Gil. There was a thought that kept popping up in his mind whenever he saw Gil in pain. It was always the same.

Oz is gonna pay for this…


	4. Chapter 4

READ CHAPTER 1 FIRST!

Dreams and Tears

Hey People Remember Me

Sorry I Didn't Update In So Long But I Had Some Things To Do For Halloween But Here's The New Chapter A Little Oz x Alice Just So You Know

Enjoy

Chapter 4

Alice had sensed the chains before she could see them. She felt cold and alone, being back in the Abyss. This proved how weak she'd become. Thinking like a human, Oz and Jack using her power without her permission, this had just provided more evidence that she'd given in to the mundane human needs. Other then these troubling thoughts, she didn't feel quite right. Like something was wrong. But she couldn't figure out what she was missing. Her life had been so full that Alice ended up ignoring others'. Wait, she felt lonely, but wasn't Oz here with her? She didn't feel him let go of her hand…

"…Oz…?"

A strange pressure appeared on her hand. Looking down she saw Oz's hand grasped tightly onto mine. Blushing Alice looked up.

"Alice-sama, we're here. Together. Just like I promised we would" Alice's cheeks flared at these words, why was Oz speaking to her like this? She wished she thought of something to say back, but there were no words to describe how she felt. How dare her manservant treat her that way!"

"Don't cry, it really does make me sad" he wiped off her tears that she had shed when he was talking to Leo. Alice couldn't help it; no matter how hard she tried she had to give in to the loving boy next to her. There was no way she could resist the way his hand felt. Warm, which was out of place considering where we had just entered. His hand caressed the tears off her face, but Alice's violet eyes shone with a passion she'd never felt before. Sharon-chan had always found out what Alice was feeling even though she hadn't known what it was himself. Sharon may have been annoying of dangerous at times but she really had helped her in the ways of emotions.

"O-Oz thank you…!" She threw herself onto Oz hugging his fiercely so that not even her sister could break them apart. Oz, surprised, but returned the hug with the same passion. Alice's body shook with her newly wept tears; all she wanted was more of the boy standing next to her.

"Alice-sama, are you ready? I can't do this without you. Do you want to hold off for a bit?" Oz murmured in her ear.

"We should do this now… But do you think we'll need Jack to end this?"

"I don't know Jack may be in my soul. But he'd still free to roam in whatever space there is" Oz smirked breaking the hug flashing a brilliant smile that could light the entire Abyss.

"Shall we?" Oz offered his hand as Alice remembered a gentleman should. Alice could do nothing but a small nod for she knew that if she said anything she'd lose all her composure, crying out on the ground either in happiness or in fear of what we had to do. "We" Alice learned to love that word. She thought of all the endings that were certain to happen if she didn't have her new friends. But most of all, Oz.

Traveling through the Abyss was easy. She didn't know why, for Alice had never ventured to this part of the Abyss before. Alice had always tried to avoid the Will of the Abyss as much as possible, and over here the smell of her was overpowering. Alice's velvet eyes narrowed in concentration.

"Alice, are you sure you know where we're going?"

"No, no I don't" she said coming to an abrupt halt when she saw a wall was blocking her path.

"But you're navigating it so well… I think…"

"Well, well, well, has my dear sister finally returned to me?"


	5. Chapter 5

Dreams and Tears

Greetings

I Have Realized That I've Been Extremely Lazy With My Story All Ready Written Up To The 7th Chapter But Refuses To Rewrite It On The Computer

Anyways I Am Amazed I Got My Butt Off The Couch And Started Writing It

Please Enjoy My Story

Sharon was sipping her tea when she heard the chariot pull in from outside, of course she already knew that it was coming. Eques treated her well. As she set her cup down, she heard a small clink along with the sound of the door being unlocked.

"Gil, he'll be fine! Just stop worrying. Now where's those notes…"Sharon who had also heard muffled crying sounds as Gil rounded the corner with Break trailing behind him smiling like always.

"…Gil…Is that you?" He wore a look that resembled a deer caught in the headlights. Under his hat I could tell his eyes were red from crying.

"Oh! Gil! What happened?" Sharon exclaimed. She ran across the room, her beautiful dress only slightly hindering her. Today it was a lovely pink with a white bow and a satin train. Knowing that Gil wasn't able to explain, Break took it upon himself to keep his mistress informed.

"We were in the market shop looking for food, which you already know. Oz and Alice clearly had planned out their escape route. Alice said that she smelled some meat and ran to it, brilliant really. How can a chain lie and actually act decently enough for us not to notice. Well Oz ran after her telling Gil to stay and that they would be right back. And this is where Alice's acting is so extrodinary, Oz couldn't act very well but his chain could even though she'd never heard of acting before. But it did manage to keep us away for a few moments. Hmm… how can a chain act better then their contractor? Honestly I thi-"

"Break enough. Just tell me what else happened"

"Yes, Milady" he bowed "As I was saying, we ran after them. But nonetheless they still got away. After searching for a bit, we found him in the alley where he fought the Grim. Gil went after him, and I stayed behind," Gil noticed that he'd specifically left out the part with him being nice and sympathetic, where he actually cared for Gil,

"…You'll have to ask him yourself what happened in there. But I heard Gil scream," okay, he didn't care… Gil thought,

"…So I went in. I found him on the ground and came back here" Break finished.

"Thank you Break" Sharon acknowledged, he bowed slightly in return.

"Gil, can you tell us what happened in there?" Sharon chided. She had the same look that her mother had, Break thought sadly. One you could never refuse.

"Well I went into the alley and heard Alice, Oz, and Leo talking. When I reached the corner I saw Oz negotiating with Leo. I couldn't hear what they were saying but I know it wasn't good because Alice was crying…" Gil contemplated. He'd only seen her cry all of one time.

"Never mind Alice, what else were you saying?" Sharon dismissed with a wave of her well manicured hand. Gil was pretty happy about ignoring Alice at the moment.

"Well then Oz saw me, he demanded Leo to open this portal or whatever. He and Alice walked through it but right before he did he told me told to worry and that he'll come back" Gil sniffed "But when? Five years, ten, fifteen…" tears started leaking down his face again. Break offered him a lollipop trying to cheer him up. I need to talk to Break… Sharon thought silently.

"Gil, why don't you go clean yourself up, then we can get you something to do. It has always helped me to do. It has always helped me to do something else instead of worrying about the problems then and there. Break I'll need to talk to you regarding the Headhunter incident"

"Yes milady" Break obeyed. Gil trudged off to the nearest shower washing the junk off his clothes from the alley floor, leaving Break alone with Sharon.

"I really regret doing this especially after Gil's already been through… but Break I need someone to watch him. And I want you to be that someone. He's not thinking straight, I need someone to make sure he's making the right decisions. We still need him for Pandora… ugh that sounded so selfish. But also I don't want him regretting anything else. Would you Break? It's not an order because you'd also have to put up with him as much as he'd have to put up with you."

"And what's that supposed to mean lady ojou-sama?" Break smiled sweetly, voicing a hidden laugh.

"you know exactly what I'm saying but for now I need to leave or I am to be late for my 8:00 appointment. So are you up to doing it or not?" Sharon asked nicely, opposing the madness within her. Everyone had learned never to make her angry, the hard way.

"I'll do it of course! I couldn't leave a friends alone in a time of need!" Break put on his pity face. He'd always done this to hide his true feelings. Even Lady Sharon Rainsworth herself had only seen the true side of Xerxes Break but a few times.

"Well then I'd better be going, good night to you Xerx-nii!" Since she'd been thinking about the past, she accidently called him by her childhood name. Break but only smiled, as if he loved his nickname, sadly Sharon didn't know if he really did or not. Standing up, the loud taps of her heels echoed around the lonely hall. She opened the door to the guest lounge. Inside the elegant door sat a woman with blonde hair and green eyes.

"Hello Miss Ada Vesalius, I haven't seen you in a while. How are you?" Ada turned her head toward Sharon, tears pooling in her glowing green eyes.

"Sharon, you have to help me…"


	6. Chapter 6

Hello Whoever Is Kind Enough To Read This

I Finally Decided To E-mail The Story To Myself And Ignore All The Little Edits That Drive Me Insane

Welp Hope You Enjoy And Please Ignore All The Little Things If You Can Unlike Me

Chapter 6

Break wandered the house looking for Gil. He would never admit it, but he actually liked the assignment Sharon gave him. Break searched the house looking for Gil and finally found him in Oz-sama's room.

He noticed that the room was pretty much cleaned out. All except, laying on the well made bed, was an envelope that was ripped open and stained with tears. There were unmistakable crying noises coming from Gil. The hatred for young master Oz still had not gone away. In fact it worsen when he sensed the other side of the bed where Gil crouched.

"Gil, listen to me. can you tell me what's really going on?" Break asked getting to the point, he thought there was no need to sugar coat a wound for a man who didn't need it. Especially if it was Gil. He was a lot stronger then most people think. Gil handed Break a slightly crumpled letter. Opening the letter.

"Gil, i cant read"

"Fine" Break felt that the paper was slightly ruined due to Gil's tears. Break felt as if a sharp thorn had pierced his side, nevermind avenging Gil. What will he do in the meantime. Gil would not so much as bat an eye at Break. He had lost his chance a long time ago, he wasn't even sure if he had a chance in the first place. Break thought in his own despair. How can he be so selfish? Break thought. Gil's laying down crying when you're thinking about losing your chance with him? How pitiful. Back to the task at hand,

"could you read the note for me please?" gil just nodded

Gil read the note aloud in a monotone voice:

Dear Gil,

I'm really sorry it has to end this way, i hope you'll understand. Thank you for everything and don't think you won't see the last of me. Since you might want to know, I shall inform you of what I am, hopefully, currently doing. Alice and I have gone to the Abyss. Let's say... To make things straight between Alice and her sister. As you probably already know, my clock is already at 11:00 and I can tell 12:00 is approaching soon. So Leo offered me a portal through his chain, Jaberwalky. This way I'll be with Alice and not be dragged down so painfully. I wont deny it, there will be be a time that i will have to fight Alyss, but I will succeed. If not then the entire abyss will be taken down with me. I promise.

To my beloved Gil,

Love,

~Oz 

Break looked down at Gil again. Ending on a promise, that was totally Oz. He would do well as an actor, that is if he wasn't a duke, or horrible at acting intentionally at least, and let alone him being the body for Jack's soul. Or perhaps that would make it better! Oh who was he kidding, Oz was cruel.

Break sat down next to Gil, resting his head on Gil's firm shoulder. He jumped a little, although a second later he accepted Break's friendly offering. Now Gil's head rested on Break's. The crying ended very quickly after Break joined him.

"What are you gonna do now?" Break whispered.

"I guess follow Oz and protect him. That's my job after all"

"Please don't"

"Why?" 

"...I'll miss you..." they sat there quietly. Break was silently cursing himself for saying that. But Gil always had a different thoughts on his mind.

"Does it hurt?"

"Does what hurt?"

"Does it hurt leaving... Your master?"

"Yes, until you realize your not physically or mentally bonded to them"

"Will, will you help me?"

"Of course" Gil got up making Break do the same. Gil looked into Break's eye seeing if he was joking, but Break's red eye was filled with compassion. Break looked in Gil's eyes, he hated no being able to see them again. But his memory would suffice, his eyes like gold were filled with misery Break recalled.

But Break had felt something else, different somehow. Hope. 


End file.
